


clean energy mogul tony stark

by tcnystcnks



Series: the carbonell family [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But also, Developing ot4, Established OT3, F/F, FBI Agent Natasha Romanoff, Italian!tony, M/M, Mob Boss AU, Mob Boss Tony Stark, OT3, Russian!Bucky, WinterIronWidow, black widow natasha romanoff, russian!natasha, winterironwidowshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/pseuds/tcnystcnks
Summary: Steve and Tony meet for the first time--p3 of my mob boss au





	clean energy mogul tony stark

**Author's Note:**

> this starts directly where p1 ends, and then continues where p2 left off

_Then_

“Allowed.”

“The thing about the Carbonell family Sir is that they’ve been allowed to run unchecked for almost 50 years now and-” Steve stuttered to a stop when Director Fury’s words caught up to him, “ _what?”_

Dir. Fury raised one unimpressed eyebrow, “I said allowed Detective. How do you plan on taking down the most efficient mob family this country has ever seen if you can’t hear?”

He held up a hand as Steve opened his mouth again, presumably to stutter out more explanations.

(it was a good call, that was exactly what steve was planning to do)

“I assume you have a taskforce in mind?”

Steve stumbled through a few more papers before he pulled out the napkin diner, he’d scribbled a couple of names on, cringing slightly when he passed it over to Director Fury.

He definitely should’ve written it on more formal paper before running towards the Director’s office with his half-brained idea.

Steve resisted the urge to bounce back on his heels as Dir.Fury went through the letter; focusing on his breathing.

“Replace Carter with Romanoff and it’s all yours Rogers”

“But Director, Shar- I mean Agent Carter has all the same skills as Romanoff and more years of experience”

Fury lifted his gaze, “I think one emotionally compromised blond is enough for your taskforce Rogers, wouldn’t you agree?”

Steve gulped

So, he knew then.

Gathering up all his files, Steve bowed slightly before he could talk himself, “Thank you sir.”

He was near the door when he heard Fury call him and turned around,

“Yes sir?”

“A word of wisdom, start with clean energy mogul Tony Stark”

\--

_Now_

Steve wasn’t used to feeling uncomfortable in interviews.

Sure, the method by which he acquired a meeting with Mr. Stark was unusual, but Romanoff suggested it- and since she’d worked with Stark before, it made sense to defer to her.

She’d said that it would throw him off

She hadn’t mentioned that Stark would look at him like he was the last good piece of steak at a banquet, and he was  _starving_

“Nice set up you got here,” Stark’s words jar him out of his thoughts  ~~and very real urge to curl into a ball,~~ “Come here often?”

“This is an interrogation Stark, not a blind date,” Steve sees the exact moment Stark recognised Romanoff’s voice; because his lips stretch out in a cat-like smile and he tilts his face to gain better access to her

“Natalia  _мой дикий кот,_ how nice to see you again? How is the One-Eyed Wonder treating you?”

“Health care is still shite, but I lose my clothes less, so it works out”

Steve stays quiet, making notes in his head about everything Stark was inadvertently revealing about him

(1- he spoke russian?!)

(2- he knew Fury, in some capacity. the tip suddenly made more sense)

(3- he’d employed Romanoff at some point, not knowing she was FBI. and they’d slept together)

He was beginning to see why Fury had insisted she join the taskforce. Sharon would’ve never been able to needle out information from Stark like this.

He catches the tail end of a sentence that sounded like Stark was offering Natalie her lingerie back, and decides as her SO it was time to step him

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence Mr Stark,” he says before he could think it through, “Did your mother never teach how to talk to a lady?”

He knows it’s the wrong thing to say the minute it comes out of his mouth; but he can’t take it back- even as he watches Stark visibly pull up the mask Romanoff worked so hard to lower

“I never knew her so,” he shrugs,” I believe the answer to that is a resounding  _no_  Detective”

“Learnt all my tricks from my Father I’m afraid”

“Howard would never speak to a woman like that”

Steve  _really_  needs to learn to bite down on his tongue, but there’s something about Tony Stark that infuriates him

His whole doe-eyed, casually flopped hair, sculpted beard persona

The easy way in which he flirted with Romanoff with no apparent respect for her standing

The distinct drawl in his voice that can only be attributed to Manhattan

 _Everything_ about Tony Stark sets Steve off

(it doesn’t help that he’s also ridiculously attractive, a small part of his hindbrain whispers)

“You knew dear old Dad?” Stark audibly gasps, “Tell me more Detective”

Steve counts to five in his head before he grits out, “He consulted on a case when I was still a rookie detective in the Police Force”

Tony nods, “Those few weeks must’ve been enlightening. You clearly gauged his character much better than I did in the  _17 years I lived with him?”_

Stark’s smile is brittle, “Isn’t that right Detective?”

Steve decides against mentioning that Howard was one of the few people who believed in him and that they stayed in touch for years after the case

He was almost 25 when news of Howard’s death hit the papers; and had already been working for the FBI for a year

But Stark (junior) had barely been legal

To lose your only parent that young, it wasn’t easy

and Howard is clearly still a sore point

So instead Steve says, “You’re here because we have sources that suggest you are affiliated with the Carbonell Family.”

Stark simply tilts his head, clearly off-put by the question, “By sources,” he puts air quotes around the word, “you mean Fury don’t you.”

“The Carbonell Family Stark. What can you tell me about them?”

“You know I have to ask, why are the FBI re-opening this investigation? I thought all intelligence agencies had collectively agreed to leave them alone?”

Steve’s jaw ticks, “Well not all intelligence agencies have lost agents to them”

“You lost someone?” Stark’s voice is strangely tight, as if he can’t believe that the Carbonells could kill, “Who?’

Steve sighs, silently debating the merits of revealing his personal connection to the case

“My best friend, Bucky Barnes”

Stark staggers off the chair in shock, flinching away from Steve when he bends down to help.

Steve is close enough to notice his wide eyes and hear when he whispers, “ _you’re Steve Rogers”_

But before he can ask Stark how he knew Steve’s name- and why he had that reaction to Buck’s name; an explosion pushes them apart.

When the smoke clears, Stark is gone.

\--

\--

“Natashilie  _amore mio_  put the gun away” Tony can’t fight the smile against his lips, which he knows isn’t in any way motivating his lover to get the damn pistol out of his face

“идиот, you almost got yourself caught,” and its the slight tremble that makes Tony to get off his knees, re-adjusting the gun so it was aimed away from his face and instead pressing against his stomach

 _“мой дикий кот,_ you know me, i never get caught,” he runs his fingers against her hair, slowly removing it from its braid and letting it flow against her back

He tilts her chin up and captures her lips in a kiss that she greedily returns, and they stay there; just exchanging kisses until Tony feels her slump slightly

“There she is”

“My Natashalie”

He pushes himself off the cement and extends a hand for her, “Come on now, James doesn’t like when dinner gets cold”

_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation:  
> мой дикий кот: my wild cat 
> 
> //
> 
> Italian translation:  
> amore mio: my love
> 
> //
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://desitonystark.tumblr.com/post/182500772057/mob-bossau-part-2)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


End file.
